Just Gamer?
by Princess Fantasia
Summary: Setahu Jasmine, Lief cuma hobi main game dengan uang jajan terbatas yang selalu habis kurang dari sehari. Tapi, kenapa sekarang uangnya lebih banyak? AU. Untuk #EducationalFanfictionChallenge


**Just Gamer?**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer**_ : Deltora Quest©Emily Rodda

 _ **Warning**_ : AU. Lebih banyak dialognya (kayaknya). Menggunakan istilah-istilah dalam _game_. Berusaha se-IC mungkin.

Didedikasikan untuk **#EducationalFanfictionChallenge** di grup **Fanfiction World**.

* * *

Jasmine belakangan mulai heran pada tetangganya sekaligus temannya, Lief. Dia tahu temannya itu hobi bermain _game_ di ponsel. Tapi, sudah sebulan ini temannya itu sangat fokus pada _game_ tersebut sampai sering lupa waktu. Sebelumnya tidak sampai seperti itu.

Orangtua Lief mulai cemas. Cemas kalau-kalau ternyata Lief mulai lebih mementingkan permainan ponselnya ketimbang belajar. Jasmine pun diminta untuk menegur Lief. Jangan sampai sekolahnya mulai terpengaruh kebiasaan barunya itu. Tapi, Jasmine tidak bisa melakukannya. Biarpun memang temannya itu mulai sangat fokus pada permainannnya, sejauh ini tidak ada hal buruk yang terjadi seperti nilai pelajarannya yang menurun.

Tapi, tetap saja Jasmine penasaran kenapa Lief mulai sangat fokus pada permainannya.

* * *

-x-x-

* * *

"Hei, Jasmine!" panggil Lief ketika melihat Jasmine hendak keluar dari kelas. "Kau mau ke kantin, 'kan? Boleh titip? Aku mau kalahkan _boss event_ dulu. Hari ini hari terakhir."

Dengan tidak minat, Jasmine menghampiri temannya itu. "Kau ini ... Itu cuma permainan. Apa untungnya juga kau lebih mementingkan ... Heh?" Jasmine terdiam saat melihat Lief mengeluarkan selembar lima puluh ribu dari dompetnya dan diberikan padanya.

Jasmine tahu pasti temannya itu hanya diberi uang jajan dari orangtuanya sepuluh ribu per hari dan itu selalu habis hari itu juga. Bahkan tidak segan meminjam uang padanya kalau ternyata uang jajan pemuda pirang itu sudah habis duluan untuk hal lain. Hari raya pun sudah lama berlalu. Jadi, menurutnya Lief seharusnya tidak mungkin punya uang dengan nominal yang besar seperti itu.

"Aku titip jus jeruk dan roti keju. Kalau kau membeli sesuatu, kau bisa pakai kembaliannya," kata Lief enteng.

Jasmine semakin terdiam. Temannya yang hobi meminjam uang darinya itu kini malah tidak masalah kembalian dari belanjaannya dipakai oleh orang lain?

"Kau sedang banyak uang, ya?" tanya Jasmine.

"Begitulah," jawab Lief sambil memainkan kembali permainan ponselnya.

"Uang dari mana? Kau kerja?" tanya Jasmine lagi.

"Dari _game_ ," Lief menjawab sambil tetap memainkan ponselnya dengan serius.

Jasmine malah menjadi bingung dan juga mulai merasa kesal karena Lief setengah mengabaikannya. "Maksudnya kau bekerja di salah satu perusahaan _game_ atau apa? Jawab yang jelas!"

Lief malah tiba-tiba berseru riang. " _Yes_! Dapat! Dengan begini jumlahnya jadi lima buah. Minggu ini ada pemasukan lagi~"

Kekesalan Jasmine semakin meningkat karena sekarang Lief benar-benar mengabaikannya. Temannya itu seharusnya tahu dia paling tidak suka kalau diabaikan. "Lief!"

"Oh, maaf ..." Lief menutup aplikasi permainannya itu dan menyimpan ponselnya ke saku celana. "Tentu saja bukan begitu. Ini lebih seperti joki. Di dalam _game_ yang kumainkan ini ada yang namanya _item_ langka. Kadang didapatkannya juga cuma di waktu-waktu tertentu dan diberi waktu yang terbatas. Pemain yang tidak bisa mendapatkannya dengan cara biasa, biasanya akan menggunakan jalan pintas dengan membelinya dari pemain lain yang memilikinya. Dan tidak sedikit yang membelinya dengan menggunakan uang asli demi bisa memilikinya. Kadang bayarannya bisa berupa pulsa telepon. Tergantung kesepakatan. Hal inilah yang kumanfaatkan untuk mendapatkan uang sambil tetap memainkan _game_ -nya. Aku menyediakan _item_ langka yang kudapatkan untuk dijual pada pemain lain. Peminatnya lumayan. Aku sampai tidak perlu meminta lagi pada orangtuaku untuk membelikan pulsa."

"Wow ...," Jasmine cukup kagum mendegarnya. Tidak disangka hanya bermain _game_ saja masih bisa membuka peluang usaha bisnis di dalamnya. Setahunya kalau bisnis _game_ , yang untung hanyalah mereka yang membuat _game_. Pemain cuma sekedar mendapatkan hiburannya saja. Kalau ternyata bisa memberi keuntungan materil seperti itu dari bermain _game_ , Jasmine rasa wajar saja kalau Lief jadi lebih fokus pada permainan ponselnya itu karena sekarang dia bukan cuma bermain untuk mencari hiburan, tapi juga untuk berdagang. Sampai-sampai kalau ada waktu luang sedikit saja, langsung main ponsel.

"Sudah berapa lama kau berbisnis ini?" tanya Jasmine.

"Sebenarnya sudah dua bulan. Cuma ... aku baru benar-benar serius menekuninya sejak sebulan yang lalu," jawab Lief. "Hanya saja, jual-beli _item_ tidak bisa terus-terusan dilakukan. Soalnya hanya akan sangat laris kalau itu _item_ langka dan bagus. Sepertinya aku harus mulai buka jasa juga. Stok _item_ langkanya sudah mulai habis."

"Jasa yang bagaimana?"

"Seperti membantu mengumpulkan _item_ atau membantu menyelesaikan _quest_. Itu lumayan juga walaupun bayarannya tidak akan semahal menjual _item_ langka. Setidaknya yang membutuhkannya lebih banyak."

Jasmine tersenyum tipis. "Idemu berbisnis di game benar-benar membuatku kagum. Nyaris tanpa modal uang."

"Tapi, saingannya banyak," sela Lief. "Malah ada yang sudah bertahun-tahun menjalaninya. Jadi, kalau tidak bekerja keras, akan sulit juga. Belum lagi masalah penipuan. Aku harus bisa meyakinkan juga kalau aku bukan salah satu dari para penipu yang banyak berkeliaran. Apalagi aku masih tergolong baru dalam bisnis ini."

"Yah, berusaha saja. Aku akan mendukungmu selama tidak ada dampak buruknya," ujar Jasmine sambil menepuk pelan kepala Lief beberapa kali tanpa peduli yang ditepuk memasang wajah masam. "Tapi, bukan berarti kau akan dibiarkan terus-terusan cuma mengurus permainanmu itu. Ujian sudah semakin dekat."

"Aku tahu. Aku juga tidak ingin sampai ponselku disita. Bisnisku bisa berhenti kalau begitu," sahut Lief.

"Baguslah. Omong-omong, karena kau sudah punya penghasilan sendiri, mulai hari ini kau yang traktir jajan di kantin, ya?"

"Aku tidak janji. Bukannya sudah kubilang kalau sainganku banyak? Jadi, sudah pasti aku tidak bisa mendapatkan pemasukan sering-sering."

Sedikit kecewa mendengarnya, tapi Jasmine memakluminya saja. Karena pada kenyataannya yang namanya bisnis perdagangan memang tidak setiap hari ada pemasukan.

"Setidaknya mulai sekarang uangku tidak dipinjam lagi."

"Tidak perlu buka aib!"

* * *

 **_END _**

* * *

Halo, para pembaca.

Ini fic pertamaku di fandom Deltora Quest. Awalnya tertarik dengan fandom ini setelah tidak sengaja menemukan novelnya di rak toko buku beberapa tahun yang lalu. Cuma ada volume satu dan dua. Itu pun masing-masing cuma satu buku pula. Belum baca sampai tamat karena sudah tidak dijual lagi di toko buku, tapi animenya yang versi Bahasa Inggris sudah ditonton sampai selesai sebagai alternatifnya.

Fic ini dibuat untuk mencoba ikut challenge di grup karena ini pertama kalinya ikut challenge. Setelah sekian lama tidak menulis fic juga di sini. Biasanya cuma ikutan baca saja.

Omong-omong, fic ini terinspirasi dari pengalaman pribadi saat bermain salah satu _game_ MMORPG di ponsel. Benar-benar bikin kaget melihat di grupnya sendiri penuh dengan lapak jualan. Itu belum yang promosi jualan di dalam _game_. Yang bikin kagum, sih, justru ke pembelinya karena mau-mau saja beli pakai uang asli. Padahal cuma _item_ dalam _game_ yang masih bisa didapatkan kalau berusaha lebih keras.

Namanya juga peluang bisnis. Tidak ada larangan untuk memanfaatkannya juga. Tapi, belum pernah coba ikut jualan karena main _game_ -nya belum lama.

Sekian curhatannya. Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membacanya. Mohon maaf bila ada kekuarangan. Sampai ketemu di kesempatan lainnya.

Princess Fantasia


End file.
